


Половой диморфизм

by ManyVel



Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Comic strip, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, English translation available, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Silly Humor, Translation Available, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel
Summary: У Асажж для Оби-Вана новости, а у Оби-Вана паранойя на фоне богатой истории отношений с Дартом Молом х)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846507
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от G до T





	Половой диморфизм

  
[Открыть оригинал (в этом окне)](https://images2.imgbox.com/49/1c/ZZI5iOkP_o.png)  
  
[English version](https://images2.imgbox.com/8a/77/7eZE19vL_o.png)


End file.
